The Story
The story of Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds is based upon the story of the original Star Wars MUSH. This page will explain the story up until the game's current time. The Beginning After the Battle of Endor, the Galactic Empire fragmented, beginning the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle. This only heightened after the Battle of Coruscant, where the newly-born New Republic seized control of the galactic capital. The main loyal body of the Empire, under the control of the Interim Ruling Council, fled to Faylar in the Outer Rim. Over the next two years, the Empire switched leaders at a regular basis as it further devolved in petty in-fighting and the constant plague of commanders turning warlord. The Republic, meanwhile, grew and expanded by leaps and bounds under the wise leadership of Mon Mothma. New worlds joined at a frenzy pace, and with the Empire on its last breath, commanders in the Republic saw no need to concentrate military efforts on the Empire; the idea was to let the Empire die on its own. But this idea proved folly. By 6 ABY, the Empire had come under the leadership of one Bacharan Valak, a cunning former Admiral in the Imperial Navy and one of Emperor Palpatine's dark side adepts. Under Valak's leadership, the Empire rebound and by 8 ABY had eliminated the last of the Imperial warlords, consolidating all territory under Valak's banner. He declared himself Emperor at an official ceremony on Faylar. The Empire Strikes Back Valak unleashed a new wave of terror upon the Republic. He introduced the galaxy to his Advanced Death Star, which destroyed both Sluis Van, Gastus IV and the Mon Calamari shipyards. Worlds fell to the reborn Imperial warmachine at a worrying pace, until it ended with the conquest of Coruscant itself. The Republic was sent on the defensive and set up its capital on Chandrila. But with the conquest of Coruscant finalized, Valak shifted focus to consolidating its newly-acquired territory, and the Imperial offense slowed. In 11 ABY, the Republic launched a daring assault on the Death Star in the Third Battle of Sluis Van. The Death Star was destroyed and Valak's grip on the throne weakened. Return of the Republic Confidence in Valak began to wane. Certain high-level Imperials, concentrated mostly in the Select Committee of COMPNOR and the upper echelons of the Imperial Security Bureau, began plotting against Valak. But before these conspirators could execute their plot, Valak came under siege by the Jedi; rumors of his capture by the Jedi circulated, and his disappearance from the throne gave the conspirators room to move. Valak was indeed captured by the Jedi, but his captivity was short-lived; he escaped from their custody, but he never returned to the Empire. Valak was not seen again. This led to the War of the Throne. A Sith Lord took the throne, but his rule was greatly contested; no one in the Empire could concretely agree on a replacement for Valak. This lead to the creation of the Neo-Imperial Movement. The Republic capitalized on the Empire's inner turmoil and seized Coruscant in 13 ABY. The Imperial Blitzkrieg The Emperor was assassinated in late 13 ABY, some months after the fall of Coruscant, by Darth Malign, apprentice of a mysterious dark side master. Malign took control of the Empire as Warlord and began clearing the throne for his Master to take. Malign reorganized the Imperial Military and the government, consolidating power onto the Moffs and stripping the nobility of their clout. His military reform and early campaigns were highly successful. He appointed Danik Kreldin to head up the Empire's military campaign; Kreldin enacted the Dacan Pandemic and the subsequent Imperial Blitzkrieg, which was a major success for the Empire. The Imperial Military rolled through the Republic at devastating speed. The success resulted in the eventual reconquest of Coruscant in early 15 ABY. Shortly thereafter, the new Emperor, Malign's Master, took the throne, much to the surprise of many high-ranking Imperials, including Kreldin. Kreldin, then Supreme Commander, saw the new Emperor as a charlatan and as a major threat to the Empire itself; thus, he revolted against the Emperor, but was put down and captured by the Sith. Post-Blitzkrieg The post-Blitzkrieg galaxy was rough for the Republic, who saw the territory reduced drastically. Their situation was further complicated by the Dac Civil War and the subsequent loss of the second Mon Calamari shipyards. But they refused to give up hope. The Empire's offensive waned after Coruscant; the Emperor pulled the military in, putting an effective end to major military operations. His policies were highly unfavorable with many in the military, who began to see the truth behind Kreldin's prior revolt against the Emperor. The Republic and the Jedi Order licked their wounds as the Empire sulked in complacency. The Sith Order Darth Malign, the secret apprentice to the Emperor, had an agenda of his own. He established the New Sith Order and began the construction of his own Sith Empire. He conquered many worlds in the southern galactic quadrant and established a large, fierce war machine. He then declared war on both the Empire and the Republic. The Sith Empire conquered Hutt space and many of the outlying systems, and took control of many of the old Sith Empire's former home worlds, such as Korriban and Ziost. The Future The galaxy has now been split into three distinct groups; the Galactic Empire, ruled by the dark and mysterious Emperor; the New Republic and its Jedi Order, clinging to hope and holding out against the evils of the galaxy; and the Sith Empire, ruled by Darth Malign and poised to wreak havoc and chaos on both the Empire and Republic. The story of New Worlds begins six months into 18 ABY, with the three-way war reaching a new height. See Also * Timeline * Category:Battles * Galactic Empire * New Republic * Corporate Sector Authority * Sith Empire Category:Help